Encounters In The Night
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Gin and Azien both want something, and their going to get it tonight... GinxOFC AizenxOFC. Not yaoi.


**Lemony:** Hi-hi! We're back readers, hopefully you all weren't losing your minds. I hope you guys had a happy Mother's Day! Oh and readers, sorry about the crazy lateness well…life has gotten hectic…again. Plus there's so much new stuff we wanna tell ya' about! *lifts up Wicked's shirt* WICKED GOT HER BELLY-BUTTON PIERCED XD!

**Wicked:** GAH! *pulls shirt down* Imbecilic moron! I don't see why you're so animated about it. Besides, I have fifteen other piercings…

**Lemony:** Readers, she's not kidding, Wicked has FIFTEEN holes in her body XD.

**Awesome:** Somehow that sounded so fucking wrong…yeah readers, life has gone crazy for us. *shrugs* What the hell are we supposed to do but take it as it comes?

**Lemony:** I'm still stuck on Wicked's belly-button! It's so cute! I didn't think Goths got their belly-buttons pierced.

**Wicked:** …what did you just call me? *eye twitches*

**Awesome:** You might wanna run Lemony…

* * *

Encounters In The Night

"This job sucks," Kitsune Marusaki said to herself as she shelved yet another book. Being a library assistant is probably one of the most mind-numbing jobs in all of existence, add on the fact that poor Kitsune worked the night shift you have the prefect recipe for an extremely exhausted college sophomore.

It wasn't her fault after all. She was in school and she didn't want to go broke, so like most college students Kitsune got a part-time job on the university campus. However, restocking shelves in the middle of the night was not the kind of occupation she wanted.

Kitsune sighed.

There's no polite way to say it: this job was long, tedious, boring, thankless, and the pay was bullshit. Honestly, the purple-eyed beauty would rather tear out her curly black locks by the roots before spending another minute here, trapped in this...this... _prison_ of wooden shelves, and suffocated by books upon books upon _more_ books! Kitsune used to love going to the on-campus library but since she started working there, she began dreading it. The girl literally counted down the seconds in her day before she walked through the giant wooden doors in the dead of night and set about gathering up books as big and thick as dictionaries and putting them away.

Well, maybe things weren't entirely bad. At least it was quiet in the lonely library and Kitsune could use the time that she spent here to think. Also, if she wasn't riffling through books she had time to do her homework and study. And this job required little to no human interaction whatsoever, so Kitsune didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing her work. The best part was she could dress however she wanted; like now for example, Kitsune was only wearing a white tank top, grey drawstring sweatpants, and brown flip-flops. So not only was she comfortable the work itself was easy; all Kitsune had to do was restock shelves for a few hours, lock up, and then head back to her dorm. Simple right?

She sighed once more and pulled her black, curly hair up into a tight bun and began her work. Besides, putting books away is so easy a brain-dead monkey could do it.

Although...

Tonight was different. Something didn't seem right about the library...something seemed _off_. The place was dimly lit as usual, and there were scattered books laying around, half-empty shelves, and discarded papers all over the floor. However the normal quietness was eerie and everything was disturbingly still...

Kitsune shrugged.

She'd gotten used to being in the large library all alone. After all, Kitsune wasn't afraid of things that go bump in night. The purple-eyed beauty quietly hummed to herself as she continued to work and shifted through a tall stack of books.

_CRRRRREEEEEEEKKKK!_

Kitsune whirled around and peered into darkness.

"H-hello?" She called nervously, "Whose there?"

Silence.

The sudden creaking sounded like someone trying to sneakily open a door...Kitsune became tense. She listened a few moments longer but didn't hear a peep; nervously she turned back around and continued her work. From time to time she would look out of the corner of her eye...

_THUMP!_

Once again, Kitsune spun around and her violet eyes scanned the library. She didn't dare turn back around this time. She knew better.

Kitsune was not alone.

Her heart thudded against her rib cage. There were shadows. Shadows of people. One...no two? Moving freely around the library and ducking behind shelves. Run. She should run! Run far away! Get out! She had to get out of here! Who were they? What did they want?

Kitsune's breathing became fast and labored, as badly as she wanted to run like hell, her stubborn legs refused to move!

Suddenly a low chuckle echoed from the shadows. Kitsune's stomach dropped, oh dear lord...she recognized that laugh! But where did it come from? This library was huge so sounds were amplified, making it nearly impossible for the frightened girl to pinpoint exactly where the laugh had come from.

Squinting her eyes, Kitsune peered into the darkness and she could see a familiar broad silhouette just standing there...

There was another sound...this time, a quiet sigh. Kitsune recognized that one too...

Just as she was about to scream bloody murder a boney hand clasp around her mouth from behind and a long arm wrapped around her midsection holding her arms tight at her sides.

"Now, now," The sugary voice of Gin Ichimaru purred, "We'll have none of that, Kitsune..."

Although Kitsune knew Gin her instincts kicked in and she struggled against him. He held her tight, his arm like a boa constrictor, and squeezing down hard on her.

"Professor Ichimaru!" Kitsune said urgently, "What-what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm not doing anything..." He purred, "..._yet_."

"Behave yourself, Kitsune my dear," A smooth, deep voice cooed, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

And who should emerge from the shadows but Sosuke Aizen himself. Kitsune's eyes went impossibly wide when she saw the handsome brunette swagger up to them.

"P-professor Aizen?" She stammered nervously, Kitsune was sweating bullets now. What the hell were these two doing? Were they crazy? Had they been drinking or something?

"What's going on?" Kitsune demanded, both men chuckled in their throats.

"Oh, nothing much," Gin answered, "My colleague and I simply wanted to have a word with you. Now Kitsune, if I let you go will you be good?"

Kitsune gulped and nodded. Slowly and untrustingly Gin released the startled young girl and Kitsune immediately took a step back. She looked at both men suspiciously. Gin and Sosuke were both professors at the university and Kitsune had their classes. Sosuke taught trigonometry and Gin taught advanced composition which is basically English on steroids.

The purple-eyed beauty studied both of them; Gin was wearing nothing but a white dress shirt that was tucked neatly into his black, pin-striped slacks. Sosuke was wearing a dark green button up shirt with a black suit and white tie. They looked the way they normally did during class, but what on earth did they want with Kitsune?

Aizen then took a step forward; he was standing toe to toe with Kitsune. He had at least a foot worth of height on her and she was staring at his chest. Suddenly Aizen grasped her chin and forced Kitsune to look up at him.

"I won't waste time playing silly games," Sosuke said, his voice a rich tremor, "We've been watching you..."

"Wh-what?" Kitsune stuttered,

Suddenly there was a presence behind her. Carefully turning her head, Kitsune could see Gin literally standing an inch away from her.

"Unlike most girls on campus, you've managed to strike both of our interests." Gin purred hotly in her ear.

Kitsune froze as she stood sandwiched between the two men. She could feel Gin's warm breath tickle the back of her neck as she stared into Sosuke's smoldering chocolate-brown eyes.

"What my colleague is trying to say is," Sosuke began, pressing his body into Kitsune's, "We're selfish men. We're not going to share you with these..._little boys_ on campus."

This was unreal.

Kitsune's tanned skinned turned bleach-white when she heard those words. Her legs went numb and she nearly fell backwards but she bumped right into Gin.

"To put it simply," The silver-haired professor said, "We're going to fuck you, right here, right now..."

Kitsune almost passed the fuck out.

"You guys can't do this," She said, absolutely terrified. "You're professors! There's gotta be some kinda rule against this..."

Aizen laughed slightly, "I'm afraid not, Kitsune. First, you are nineteen; therefore you are a legal adult. Second, there is nothing in the school bylaws that prohibits professors from having affairs with students..."

Kitsune swallowed as the body heat of both Sosuke and Gin began to sweep over her. Her heart was thumping in her ears. This was not ok!

"I had a feeling you might protest to this, Kit-chan," Gin purred threateningly, "So I have to ask, do you like your grade-point average?"

"Yes..." Kitsune answered, she had 3.1 average and that was decent for a college student.

"If you don't want to fail trigonometry and advanced composition, you'll do exactly what we say..." He said rubbing her shoulders menacingly. Kitsune's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates when he said that. That was blackmail. Plain, old-fashioned blackmail! The rule at the university was, if a student failed two or more classes they'd be put on academic probation! Kitsune couldn't have that on her record! If she didn't do as they wanted Gin and Sosuke would wreak havoc on her grades!

"Professor Ichimaru has a point..." Sosuke breathed huskily running his finger down front of her shirt, "And as a mathematics professor, I have to say that the numbers are not on your side..."

"I'll go to the Dean..." Kitsune said, trying to control her heavy breathing, "And I'll report you both..."

Aizen chuckled, "How funny. Do you honestly think the Dean would even be willing to hear a story such as this?"

That was true. This kind of thing did sound silly; if had been just one of them maybe the Dean would believe her, but Kitsune was being accosted by _two_ noted and well-respected professors. Dean Yammamoto would laugh her right out of his office. Also when it came to matters like this, colleges are cowards! They care more their precious reputation than the safety of the student complaining. Aizen was right, the dean would never listen to her, especially sense Gin and Sosuke could deny everything. That would cause social and emotional turmoil for poor Kitsune if word got out anyways…

"I'll call campus security..." She said weakly using her last ploy to get those two determined men to see what they were doing…

"And tell them what exactly?" Gin laughed in her ear, "That you're stuck in library with two of your professors?"

That was check, and checkmate. Again, the whole thing just sounded silly. No one would believe Kitsune especially not without proof.

Just for safe measures, Gin wrapped his arm around Kitsune's waist and snatched from her cellphone from the waistband of her sweats. He tossed it carelessly over one of the bookshelves and the sound of plastic shattering reached her ears. It didn't matter. Her phone was the least of her worries!

There was nothing Kitsune could say or do to get out of this unscathed. These men were selfish. They wanted her. They wanted to_ own_ her. And it was going to happen one way or another,

"But I-"

"No, no, no." Aizen said sternly putting his index finger to her lips, "Don't speak. Don't think. Listen and do as we say..."

Kitsune closed her mouth and looked back and forth at each man. They were deadly serious about this! There was no way in heaven or earth Kitsune could take both of them!

"Well Kitsune," Gin said grinding against her from behind, "Now you can put that pretty mouth to better use..."

Wordlessly, Gin picked her up from behind and held her tight. He followed Aizen over to a nearby table and the brunette used his arm to sweep the books onto the floor. Sosuke took the purple-eyed beauty from his silver-haired companion and put her on the table. Kitsune lay deathly still as Gin and Aizen flung the chairs away from the desk leaving them scattered around the library.

Aizen's blood was rushing through his body straight to his cock like wildfire. Since the moment Kitsune stepped foot in his class he knew he had to have her. Sosuke knew how much of a tease she was; she would come to class dressed in miniskirts and cutesy clothes arousing every boy within twenty feet of her. Little did Kitsune know, she was arousing Aizen as well and he did not like the thought of losing control...

Gin was hellbent on fucking this girl. The silver-haired professor was notorious for carrying on affairs with students who were of age. Usually they were nothing more than brief flings and when Gin fulfilled his fantasy and reached his pleasure peak he would simply go on about his business. But Kitsune was different...she didn't respond to his advances, that ignited a flame within him and became the reason for his constant erection. This girl was no easy conquest, so Gin would enjoy fucking her that much more...

Kitsune was just terrified and excited all at the same time. She had no idea her night would take a turn like this. Although, she could never deny that part of her was…_excited_ about this whole thing. Honestly, how many girls can say they were about to be fucked, in a library, in the middle of the night, by not one but_ two_ of her colleges professors? Sure lots of girls on campus had experienced threesomes before, but nothing could compare to _this_…

Somewhere inside of her, angel-Kitsune dropped dead and her inner she-devil was clawing its way to the surface. When Aizen and Gin successfully removed every object away from the table, they glanced at each other and then down at a flushed Kitsune. There was no way they could restrain themselves against hurting her. She needed to be fucked, and she needed it now. The purple-eyed beauty stared up at the ceiling, vaguely aware of the two shadows hovering over her. Kitsune closed her eyes…

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Lemony:** I'm sorry for the long wait readers, but I just couldn't resist teasing ya' all a little bit, now if you'll excuse me…*runs like hell away from Wicked*

**Wicked:** *chases Lemony* SERIOUSLY? I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THIS! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GOTHIC I AM EMO! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE.

**Awesome:** There's not much of a difference when you think about it. Goths dress in all black, Emo's dress almost in all black. Goths shop at Hot Topic, Emo's shop at Hot Topic. The only real difference is Emo's are moody as shit and complain about death and how life sucks on ice, and Goths from what I know are just as angry and fucking depressed and they like thinking about killing people all the time.

**Wicked:** I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU BOTH IN YOUR SLEEP!

**Awesome:** See, that was a Goth line right there.

**Wicked:** Grr…

**Lemony:** hehehehe…*thumps Wicked's belly-button piercing*…

**Wicked:** GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SON OF A PUSS-SPEWING BLOOD GUT IN HELL! *cringes*

**Lemony:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, ok, I'll stop! Now I know I have tons of other stories going and I have a boatload of requests to fulfill but I promise I haven't forgotten about you guys. But seriously readers, I'm just being a little tease with this fic…*grins*

**Wicked:** You're going to be a little dead when I done with you…REVIEW!


End file.
